


[Podfic]  The Only Hope For Me Is You

by argentumlupine



Series: [Podfic]  Hold Your Heart Into This Darkness [3]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Amnesia, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, Dubious Consent, M/M, Minor Character Death, Not Really Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>: <em>Nothing about zonerunning had ever really prepared Gerard for the aftermath of a BLI standoff.</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the story by tuesdaysgone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  The Only Hope For Me Is You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Only Hope For Me Is You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/439316) by [tuesdaysgone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaysgone/pseuds/tuesdaysgone). 



> Reader's notes at my journal post [here](http://argentumlupine.dreamwidth.org/56657.html#cutid3). Cover art by [dapatty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty).
> 
> Intro/Outro: My Chemical Romance, _Mastas of Ravenkroft_

cover art created by [dapatty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty). [Click here](http://dapatty.dreamwidth.org/31773.html) to leave her feedback.

| 

## Length

  * 2:56:52



## Direct download links (from audiofic archive)

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192014083008.zip) | **Size:** 161 MB
  * [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192014083009.zip) | **Size:** 52 MB



## Alternate download links

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/The%20Only%20Hope%20For%20Me%20Is%20You%20\(mp3\).zip) or [m4b](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-m4b/Bandom/The%20Only%20Hope%20For%20Me%20Is%20You.m4b)



## Podbook of the entire series

  * **Total running time** : 8:43:04
  * **File size** : 155 MB
  * **Audiofic archive** : [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192014083005.zip)
  * **Alternate link** : [m4b](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-m4b/Bandom/Hold%20Your%20Heart%20Into%20This%20Darkness%20series.m4b)

  
---|---


End file.
